1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of controlling a multi-angle view with respect to a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image simultaneously captured by a plurality of cameras, and a 3D multi-angle view controlling method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a mobile terminal is configured to perform various functions. These various functions include video and voice call communications, still or moving images capturing using a camera, voice storing, music file reproducing through a speaker system, image or video displaying, etc. Some mobile terminals include additional functions such as playing games, and other mobile terminals are implemented as multimedia players. Moreover, recent mobile terminals are configured to allow a user to view video or television programs by receiving broadcasting or multicast signals.
Various attempts have been made to implement enhanced functions of the mobile terminal not only by structural improvements, but also by hardware or software improvements.
A touch function of the mobile terminal allows even a user having a difficulty in inputting buttons or keys to conveniently operate the mobile terminal, by using a touch screen. Recently, this touch function is considered as an important function of the mobile terminal, together with a User Interface (UI) as well as simple input. Accordingly, developing a suitable UI is required more.
Recently, a mobile terminal is being developed to display a 3D stereoscopic image for depth perception or stereovision, as well as to display a 2D image. According to this trend, not only films and televisions but also mobile terminals are designed to implement contents as a 3D image.
A 3D multi-angle service indicates a stereo service which allows a user to view an image simultaneously captured by a plurality of cameras with using his or her preferred camera. Generally, a user may selectively view the entire stage or a specific person or place by selecting an image of a desired camera when enjoying sports, musical performance, etc.
Currently, efforts to apply the 3D multi-angle service to various fields are undergoing, and contents suitable for the service are being developed. However, there has been proposed no user interface (UI) relating to the 3D multi-angle service.